FIFA Lives On!
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Just a little one-shot pertaining to my OC, Costa Rica otherwise known as Camilla Madrigal. This is her at her Uruguay-Costa Rica match, 2014, watching it with Alfred. (Minor pairing of AmericaXCosta Rica but can also be viewed as a older-brother, younger-sister/friendship type relationship.) I'm sorry for any mistakes. Very, very minor swearing but T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only my OC, Camilla Madrigal.

**AN: I was so excited while watching FIFA to see that Costa Rica won, in an upset against Uruguay! So I just wrote this random thing. Because :D And please keep in mind that I'm a nerd and actually never watch sports, so I know no terminology and may say the wrong things, and may have some inaccuracies (unfortunately I was not able to watch this game, though England-Italy was great and Ivory Coast-Japan was as well, poor Japan.) There is also very light AmeRica (AmericaXCosta Rica) in this, and you can probably ignore it if you want to.**

...

Camilla stood in the sidelines, watching the brutal fútbol match in front of her. She was so tense, every part of her body nearly shaking in anticipation of what the final score could be.

Unlike her brother, Honduras, known here as Javier Ernesto - and many of her friends - she was not able to play in the FIFA. These were the men's teams, after all, even though she played on her women's team. She couldn't wait to go to Canada for it next year... but it just wasn't the same, somehow. She had once even considered binding herself and cutting her hair short to play - but she knew that wouldn't sit well with her team. They were very nice men, but they also didn't want her to get hurt.

Oh, but she'd crush them.

This left her standing there, watching the game fervently. A lot of other countries stood with her, or with Uruguay on the other side of the field - except for Feliciano, Lovino, and Arthur, who were getting ready for their own game.

Though her hopes were, as always, high, she couldn't deny the score of 1-0, Uruguay. When half-time was upon them, she almost didn't know what to do. After having a light discussion (more like heated yelling and planning in rapid Spanish) with her coach, Jorge Luis Pinto, she came back and sat on the ground with a heavy sigh.

She felt someone plop next to her on the ground. "You're not gonna win, you know. They're pretty brutal." "You think so...? Oh shut up, Al. Los Ticos haven't given up yet! We do not know the meaning of the word '_rendición_'!" "Well, I can't argue with you there..." Alfred mused at her, causing her cheeks to tint pink in a scowl.

"You're going to get creamed by Ghana. Have you ever won against them?" "Can't recall... but hey, that's on Monday, your fight is now!" "Idiota..."

"I'm just sayin', your team's a little..." "A little _what?"_ she growled. "Never mind. No matter what I say I'm going to be punched." "Chico listo."

She sighed, pulling up her knees and smoothing her jersey down, antsy. "You don't get it Alfred. Everyone knows about the power of America, though not necessarily in fútbol... My country's little. And it's so beautiful, and we have wonderful things! It's just, not a lot of people know about it." "It's a shame, they're missing out. My tourists love you." "Todo el mundo debe ver nuestra victoria! Los Ticos para la victoria final!"

"Yeah, sure," he smirked, pecking a kiss to her cheek that she nearly swatted away in annoyance, still too focused on the game as half-time ended. She watched the players take the field once more. "Just don't be too disappointed if you don't win. It's okay, Cami! But I don't know. If you win, then the Italy bros might be able to beat Iggy as well. That's not going to happen."

Camilla turned to look at him, mouth parted in shock. "¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? Lovino and Veneziano are going to _crush_ England!" "You're only saying that because you and Lovino are close!" "You're only saying _those_ filthy words because England raised you!" "Oh, come on, Arthur has skill!"

She stood up, looking down on him, hands on her hips. "You are _seriously_ proposing that England can beat Italy? Italians are crazy about fútbol! Any Latin country could destroy England!" "That's not true at all, Artie's good!" "Not as good as the Vargas twins!"

_"And so Campbell scores the first goal for Los Ticos!"_

Camilla let out an earsplitting shriek, attention fully on the game once more. "Estamos empatados! Estamos empatados a Uruguay! Tenemos una oportunidad!" Alfred attempted to get up then, congratulating, but she pushed him back down. "Cállate y quédate abajo, usted es demasiado molesto!" Clearly, she was way to hyper to deal with right now.

Soon enough, her excitement grew as Duarte scored the second goal, officially pushing them ahead. And when Ureña scored the third goal, she went completely ballistic.

She clasped her hands together, nearly crying from joy. "Te juro por Dios que si mantienen esto, estoy besando a los tres después del partido!"

"Don't get - don't get too excited!" Alfred warned, finally allowed to stand back up next to the small female. "There's still the chance that Uruguay could come back, you know... it'd be a major upset if you won."

But Uruguay didn't come back. Final score Uruguay-Costa Rica, 1-3. As the team celebrated, coming over, Camilla fulfilled her promise by going over and kissing Campbell, Duarte, and Ureña on the cheek, allowing herself to be engulfed by the herd of men as they shared their happiness.

"Shots of Guaro tonight, for everyon! FIFA!"

...

**AN: BTW if you didn't know, Guaro is a popular alcohol in Central and South America. Yep. Camilla's celebrating this. I hope you all enjoyed this random little thing. Flames will be used to help Camilla light torches for her party. Also, sorry about any mistakes in the Spanish. Google Translate is not the most amazing thing in the world.**

**EDIT: Also, just watched Italy v. Costa Rica match! You can believe she's celebrating with her Ticos! I'm truly amazed at their victory, and I'm so happy that they won! (Of course, now Camilla must console Lovino over the loss, but she couldn't be happier at the moment!)**


End file.
